As is known to those skilled in the installation of rain gutters, and as is particularly well known to house owners, rain gutters are in many cases installed with no slope, thus permitting water to lay in the rain gutter and thereby causing the gutter to rust in a very short period of time. Also rain gutters are not maintained free of debris and leaves, the accumulation of which holds moisture which will cause rain gutters to eventually rust, thusly, requiring more frequent rain gutter replacement. The problems which exists in rain gutter installation are as follows:
(1) Generally two people are required to install the rain gutters, one person at each end of the gutter supporting the gutter and simultaneously trying to set the slope of the rain gutter. PA0 (2) Each worker has his hands occupied fully by holding on to the ladder, supporting one end of the gutter, simultaneously making measurements, adjusting the gutter into the desired position for installation, and using tools and hardware to install the rain gutter. The problem associated with all of this simultaneous activity is that it becomes unsafe in the installation process.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the rain gutter installation art for a mechanical device, such as gutter jack, to be used in an improved method of rain gutter installation.